Alice: The Return to Wonderland
by X-Raye
Summary: Picking up right where the movie ends-Alice and Hatter's further adventures, eventually resulting in their return to Hatter's home- to save one very familiar Wonderlander!
1. A Happy Ending

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Alice breathed, as she clutched Hatter tight. Slowly they broke apart from their embrace, and studied each other silently for a moment.

Hatter's clothes were somewhat more humanoid, his trademark hat absent from his head and a new one in his hand, his thick brown hair less tousled and more smooth and combed over—but there was that sexy mischievous glitter in his eye, and regardless of all the physical changes, she knew it was still him, still Hatter, still_ her_ Hatter.

Hatter gazed at Alice, knowing that he would never let himself lose her again. He'd journeyed into this strange world just to find her, and finally here she was, right before his eyes. Before he could think better of it, he leaned in slightly and found her lips. He felt Alice's hand reach up to rest on his neck as the kiss deepened. "I missed you," he said softly as he pulled back for a moment, and then her lips were on his once more.

Through the bliss and wonder of the sweetest and most amazing kiss Alice had ever received, she found herself thinking that through all the unfortunate luck she'd had with love throughout her life, she'd finally found the perfect guy. Granted, it took a dizzying trip through a perilous mystical world to find him, and it hadn't been who she'd thought it would be- but it had all been worth it.

When they stopped to breathe, Alice gasped, "Oh, wow - I-how-"

She was so breathless and flushed she could barely speak, and Hatter grinned in spite of himself. "Are you all right, Alice?" he teased as she fumbled for words.

"I-I'm fine, but how did you-I thought you were in Wonder-"

Hatter cleared his throat, indicating her to stop, and Alice snapped out of her love-filled daze and noticed for the first time that her mother was standing directly behind them. Her eyebrows were raised so high they were nearly touching her hairline.

"Alice," she said. Her voice was clipped and calm but Alice could see the questions her mother held back burning in her eyes. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Mom, I, well, uhm, we're…" She was at a complete and total loss for words at the worst of times, and luckily Hatter, as always, came to her rescue.

"We're about to go do pizza," he supplied.

"I'll just…go get my jacket then," said Alice as calmly as she could manage. She glanced quickly at Hatter with a smile as she walked past him and down the hall to her bedroom, trying to ignore the rapid beating of her heart. She could already footsteps following her, and as she reached into her closet, she was not surprised to feel fingers press lightly on her shoulder.

"Alice," her mother gasped. "Alice, what on _earth_? Who _is_ this man?" She made an effort to keep her voice down so that Hatter couldn't overhear, but her shock got the best of her, and her voice gradually rose as she spoke, until she was almost shrieking. "He is _certainly_ not _just_ a construction worker, is he? Had you known him before? And what about _Jack_? I thought you were..." Her voice trailed off.

"I'm done with Jack," said Alice smoothly. She continued to search for a jacket that would match her outfit, her back to her mother, making sure that the hurt that briefly crossed her face when she thought of Jack would not be seen. "Besides," she added, spinning around as she shoved her arms into the sleeves, "this is different."

"You said that about him, too," said Carol gently.

Alice exhaled. "I know, but…" She paused, grinned, and said, "Hatter is a completely different cup of tea."


	2. We'll Do Pizza

Alice couldn't help but smile at the look in Hatter's eyes when the pizza was set down on the table between them. The skeptical and constantly calculating look of the conman, the mask she'd seen so often in Wonderland had long fallen away and was rare to appear on his face now. He no longer guarded himself from her; the wall he'd hidden behind that gradually crumbled away as they trekked through Wonderland together was a thing of the past.

"Alice…" said Hatter, "wha' exactly is this?" He prodded at the thin slab of pepperoni atop his pizza slice and glanced expectantly at her.

Alice couldn't count how many times she'd heard that phrase these last two hours. Hatter seemed utterly fascinated with _everything_ in her world: mailboxes, traffic lights, fire hydrants, you name it (and Alice certainly had, giving a brief explanation of what each thing was and what is purpose was).

The novelty of explaining things that were foreign to Hatter was wearing thin, but the look of wonder in his eyes, the slightly quirked eyebrows, and the way his lips turned down in puzzlement each time he encountered something new was nearly worth it. Besides, Hatter had been the one explaining Wonderland things to Alice while she spent time in his world. He had to put up with all _her_ questions, and now that he was in her world, it was her turn to repay the favor.

"It's called pepperoni," said Alice, picking a piece off her own slice as she spoke and popping it into her mouth. "No one really likes to think too much about what it's actually made of, but it's good and a popular pizza topping."

She watched as he took an experimental bite. "Mm…_So_ much better than Wonderland food. Might go well with some tea though, instead of this," he tapped the side of his glass, "Dr. Salt rubbish."

Alice laughed. "Dr. Pepper," she corrected.

"Close enough, yeah?" said Hatter with a smile. Alice rolled her eyes, but she was smiling too. Their eyes locked for a moment, and then Alice dropped her gaze back to her plate and resumed picking at her pizza.

It was funny, she thought. It hadn't been long since it had all happened: plunging through that mirror and into a new world.

She'd been on a mission to rescue her boyfriend, but she hadn't been betting that he would turn out to be the son of the tyrannical ruler of this new land, and engaged to a blond beauty to top it off. And before she had left- he had asked her to be his queen.

After all that happened between them, she could scarcely believe the bravado that would make him ask such a thing. But he had, and her refusal came without much hesitation. She wouldn't be Jack's _anything_, not ever again, and she wasn't planning on spending any more time than she had to in Wonderland.

The place had awakened too many painful memories- and she'd had to lose Dad again, just when she'd gotten him back, just like- No, she refused to think about that. It only brought up a painful lump in her throat, and too many tears to bear.

Wonderland only reminded her of all she had lost, it was the reason she'd to live without a parent, the reason she'd never felt completely whole for such a long time. Not to mention it was full of drop-offs and high walkways, as if it was mocking her own somewhat childish (she felt) fear of heights. She wondered vaguely why Wonderland wasn't on the ground anyway, Hatter had never exactly elaborated on that. Hatter. It certainly hadn't been her imagination that conjured up that passionate kiss they'd had but two hours ago, and all that had happened between them in Wonderland- but what did that mean now?

Alice didn't like relationships. The two she'd had in the past she tried not to remember; in fact the one she'd had with Jack had been going as good as a relationship had ever gone for her- but she could only too clearly remember what had happened _there_. Alice had commitment issues. She didn't like to get too close to men; she'd give them her love and her trust and then one day they'd use it to break her heart. That was the last thing she wanted to happen with Hatter…but for some reason she couldn't help feeling that was something he would never do to her.

But _were_ they in a relationship? Was that what this was? But how did she even know that he wasn't planning on returning to Wonderland? Was this just a visit, or was he staying for good like he'd once said he would? Maybe he was already yearning for his home, like she had when in Wonderland. Maybe it was just fanciful of her to think that he'd want to stay here…with her.

"You're being awfully quiet," Hatter observed, jerking Alice from her thoughts.

She glanced up. "Sorry, I was just-"

"Thinking, right," Hatter said, cocking an eyebrow. He wondered briefly what was on her mind, but had a feeling he'd find out sooner or later. It was unusual for Alice to be silent for so long-and sure enough-

"Hatter," said Alice slowly. "Are you…Are you going to leave?"

Of all the things he expected Alice to say, this was certainly not it. His eyebrows shot up in incredulity. How could she think that…

Alice, misinterpreting the silence, began to babble. "Because, I mean, I'd understand if you'd want to…I know Wonderland's much more lively a place than here, and you probably already miss Wonderland, and it'd be…I mean, if you wanted to…But then if you wanted to go back where you came from, to your home, I would totally understand because, really, that's…just…" Alice's words trailed off as she looked up from her hands, which she'd been twisting nervously in her lap, and saw Hatter. He was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Alice…have you taken a tip from Charlie and gone mad as a box of frogs?" He grinned and then said softly, "Why would I ever, ever want to leave you? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Of course, he wouldn't argue against a visit to Wonderland every so often; his Tea Shoppe was probably wrecked beyond all repair by Dodo's people, but that could always be fixed… "I want to be wherever you are, whether that's here in your world or mine."

Alice smiled. The knots in her stomach had unclenched and she felt stupid for worrying about this, for fearing how strong Hatter's devotion was for her. She clearly meant as much to him as he to her, and she didn't even know what to think- but there was one thing she was certain on. "Let's keep it my world for now; I think I've had enough of Wonderland for quite a while." She finished off the crust and dusted off her hands. The serious tone had vanished from her words, replaced with a more light-hearted playful one.

Alice paid with the same crumpled old bill that had made its way through Wonderland.. "You ready to go?" she said. Hatter had been twirling his hat off and around his head in complicated little arcs and twirls, and before he could blink she had snatched it out of the air.

"Yeah, I-" Hatter froze, looking from his empty hands to the mischievous look on Alice's face to the hat between her fingers. "Oy, give that back!"

Alice grinned. "You gotta catch me first." With that, she bolted for the door and out into the night.

Hatter was hot on her heels. "Alice!" he shouted, already out of breath, as he chased her down the street, "this is so not funny!"


	3. Back in Wonderland

It hadn't taken too long for Jack Heart to restore a sense of peace back into Wonderland. With his mother, the former queen, imprisoned, and his father, who had still been in the Hearts Casino when it had fallen, seemingly dead, Jack was unofficially in charge of all that went on in the land. For all that he couldn't handle, Duchess was there to help.

Although he now knew that all was as it should be in his homeland, he couldn't help but feel longing in his heart for all that he had lost in the last year: the beautiful brave girl Alice he'd lost his heart to, who he'd ruined everything with, even the exotic land she lived in that he never got to visit anymore. Even finally taking command of Wonderland couldn't fix those wounds.

But being in control of Wonderland wasn't as great as he'd thought it would be. All the responsibility was nearly too much to bear, and he missed the carefree days of the past, when he could explore everywhere, especially the strange and wonderful Oyster lands, like New York, without having to worry about an entire kingdom.

Besides, he didn't even think himself to be worthy of such a position, wouldn't be able to carry it out well. It was why he'd hesitated to be crowned king, and was still in this limbo state of unofficial ruler of Wonderland.

"Jack…are you alright?"

He turned to find Duchess behind him. "I'm…fine," he said slowly.

"You can't fool me as well as you do everyone else, you know," said Duchess, her voice soft with concern. "I know you, Jack. I can see something's wrong. Staring off into space, barely talking to anyone, spending hours all alone in your room…" She put her arm around him. "Won't you please just tell me what's on your mind?"

"Nothing's wrong, really."

"Dammit, stop lying to me!" Duchess snapped. "I've been by your side for longer than anyone else has, and helping you with everything that's needed to be sorted out since your mother fell out of power and that _girl_ came here." Jack noticed how she spat out the word girl, and wondered if his love for Alice had anything to do with Duchess's dislike of her. "Can't you just be honest with me?"

"You know, you're rather charming when you're upset," said Jack.

He reached forward to smooth her hair out of her face, but she grabbed his hand before he could fix it. Duchess let his hand drop with a sigh.

When she didn't say anything, Jack decided to confess. "I don't want to be King of Wonderland," he blurted. He could feel Duchess's eyes on him, but he kept his gaze on the ground. "I don't think I'm right for it."

Duchess stared incredulously at him. "You _do_ know who you're the child of, don't you? It's in your blood, isn't it?"

Jack sighed. "I know," he said helplessly, "but…I just…I don't want to turn into my mother. And besides…"

Duchess placed her hands on top of his. "You don't want to stay here…do you?"

Jack gaped at her. How she could have read his mind with such ease was beyond him…but… "I'm sure I never said anything about wanting to leave."

"You didn't need to," Duchess replied. "I could see it in your eyes. I saw it a long time ago." She shook her head, smiling. "So you want to go explore their world, abandon all your duties, follow your heart?"

Jack nodded. "It sounds so nice that way. But yes; that about sums it up. Though I'm not proud of it."

"Hmm…" Duchess smoothed her hair back, contemplative. "Can I come with you?"

"What?" Jack's mouth nearly hit the floor.

"You heard me, Jack Heart. If you're going to go on an adventure, you're not going to leave me here in this stuffy palace now are you?"

"I…I thought you would have wanted to stay here," he said in disbelief. "You're mad to want to follow me."

"Aren't we all here in Wonderland?" said Duchess, grinning mischievously. She leaned in toward him wordlessly…and he turned his head away just before their lips met.

Duchess looked down, trying to keep the disappointment from showing on her face. When all she heard was silence, she couldn't help herself, and her heart seized control of her lips before her brain could stop it. "It's about _her_, isn't it?"

"It's… it's not about…Alice. I…I've been trying to move on from that; it's not as if she'll ever come back here again, and besides…we simply weren't meant to be…it's…just…"

Nearly a year had gone by since Alice had left, that Hatter following right after her, and he still had trouble keeping her off his mind. He'd gotten closer and closer to Duchess, but thinking about her always put a roadblock in what he and Duchess had between them.

"You loved her," said Duchess softly. It wasn't until Jack looked at her carefully that he saw the tear rolling down her cheek.

"Duchess, I…that…it doesn't…it really doesn't matter anymore. Besides, my heart belongs to someone else now."

And it was true, he realized, as he heard himself saying it- it wasn't just meaningless words to fill up empty space, it was really how he felt. Over the past several months he'd really begun to see another side of Duchess, who she was free to be now that his mother wasn't controlling her actions, someone that he'd grown to truly care for, to love…

He couldn't help but still have thoughts of Alice, but that would fade over time, he hoped…and he really shouldn't let that screw with the feelings he had for Duchess…

"You really mean that?" Duchess whispered.

He answered her with a kiss that said all the things he didn't have words for.

After they'd broken apart, Duchess dared to speak. Her breath felt as if it'd all been sucked out of her lungs, and would never return, but she could still make words. "We should've done that a long time ago."

"Somehow I never thought my mother knew what she was doing, forcing us together," Jack laughed, combing through her thick golden hair with his fingers. "Never thought anything would come of it. But I was wrong, wasn't I?"

Duchess smiled, her arms wrapped around him. "I really don't want to stay in Wonderland," he murmured. Now that it was out, it was all he could think about.

"Neither do I, darling," Duchess said, "I'm ready to leave when you are."

Jack turned his head to look at her. "This leaves one problem."

"Hmm?"

"We need someone to rule Wonderland."


	4. Wild Ride

It had been exactly a month since Hatter had appeared at Alice's house, confirming that all that had happened in Wonderland had most certainly_ not_ been her imagination.

It hadn't taken long after that for him to procure a job, and with the pay from that, rent a small flat only a few blocks from where she lived. At least…that was what he had told Alice.

In actuality, it had been the abandoned home of an Oyster who'd been drained too dry. And he DID have money, but it had also formerly belonged to another Oyster.

Remembering how it hurt Alice to think of what Wonderland had done to humans, how that would only remind her of her father, he decided to change the truth a little bit. And as a former conman, he knew better than anyone that sometimes lying was something that had to be done.

They spent nearly every day together. Hatter had become quite a pizza addict, and on the occasional evenings when Alice was busy teaching karate, he often wandered over there for a slice of pepperoni.

Some nights when she came home from work, he surprised her, appearing at her door with his signature grin and tousled hair. Gradually this became a habit, but Alice always looked forward to his nighttime post-karate visits.

Often Alice just spent the day at Hatter's place. Sometimes they just sat talking and drinking tea, and other times she'd bring over her favorite DVDs and they'd sit together on the couch watching them, his arm wrapped snugly around her.

They even watched the Disney version of Alice in Wonderland one night. "What the…is tha' supposed to be _ME?_"Hatter had gasped, when the infamous tea party scene came on. "This is an outrage. My hat looks nothin' like that, and since when has my hair been gray? Not the most accurate depiction of me."

"You're right, you're much cuter," Alice had said with a smile, pecking him on the cheek.

On this current morning, he bought a cup of tea from the local coffee shop and meandered down the streets, admiring Alice's fascinating world. The tea wasn't quite as scrumptious as Wonderland tea, but he supposed it wasn't really fair to compare the two.

Hatter wondered vaguely if the Looking Glass was still in place in that construction site. It wasn't that he wanted to go back, necessarily.

He really just wanted to be with Alice; that was where he was happy, filled with more heartwarming emotion than the sweetest of Emotion teas could've gotten him. But visiting Wonderland would be rather nice…He wondered what had happened to his Tea Shoppe.

But surely Alice wouldn't be too keen on returning, after all that had happened with her father…and Jack, of course, her former _BOYFRIEND_. He'd never thought that he could compete with the likes of that snobby Jack Heart for Alice's affection…But Alice had chosen him after all in the end.

Would it strain their relationship if Hatter mentioned returning to his homeland? On the other hand, he could get used to New York eventually, but…

"Hatter!"

"Oh, hullo Alice!" He'd been so deep in thought that he'd almost run smack into her. "Fancy seein' you here."

Alice smirked. "I do live like a block away, you know."

She set down the large paper bag she'd been carrying. "Groceries," she explained as Hatter peered inquisitively down at it. He nodded like he knew what those were. "Hey, I've got something to show you," said Alice excitedly. She dug in her pocket and pulled out two small pink strips of paper.

"Right, um, paper. Lovely." Hatter took a sip of his tea.

Alice laughed. "No, it's what's ON the paper. Look." She waved one at him.

He took it from her and studied it, carefully reading the boldly printed words, but it really made as much sense to him as one of Charlie's speeches. "Well, it's obvious to see that it's for some kind of…um…well, er…thing."

"I guess you don't have amusement parks in Wonderland, huh?" said Alice, gathering up her groceries. Hatter just stared blankly at her in confusion, so she attempted to explain.

"Well, it's a place, where…people, and kids go, to…um, have fun. There's rides and greasy food and games and stuff like that…" She trailed off, realizing her vague definition wasn't really helping Hatter's comprehension of it. "Here, let me take this food home and then we can go. I guess you'll just have to see what it's like when you get there. I think you'll like it."

"So what do you think?"

Hatter stared around the huge amusement park, at the roller coasters stretching up toward the sky, the numerous booths advertising great-smelling food, the Ferris wheel rotating slowly, everything so shiny and eye-catching. "Wow."

"I know, isn't it cool? I haven't been to one of these in a while. Are you hungry? They have tons of delicious artery-clogging food here."

Hatter let his gaze flicker over the booths, until he noticed one in particular… "Oi, that one! What's that?"

"Huh? Which one?" Alice followed him as he swerved quickly through the crowds of people, intent on his destination, but she fell behind.

When she'd finally found him again, he was clutching a huge cotton candy. Sugary pink fluff was stuck to his lower lip and facial hair. There were even a few bits of it on the tips of his gravity-defying hair. Alice couldn't help but snort.

"This stuff, it's- I didn't know you could eat clouds, it's really quite…" Hatter paused, noticing Alice was giggling at him. "What? Why you laughin'?" Hatter attempted to look serious to make her stop, but no one with a cotton candy beard can pull off a somber expression, and Alice laughed even harder.

Alice snickered. "Uhm, you've got a little…" She gestured at her own face.

Hatter licked his lips. "Have I got it?"

"No. Right…there." Alice pointed.

Hatter rubbed at his face - of course in the wrong spot. He sighed exasperatedly. "Do you have a napkin or something?"

"No, but it's okay, I got it." She leaned in and licked the cotton candy off his face.

He blinked at her in surprise. She winked at him and grabbed his arm. "C'mon, time for a roller coaster."

"Are you scared?" said Alice as she buckled herself in beside Hatter.

"Er, not really, no," lied Hatter. He peeked over the edge of the tracks. Oh my. This thing made Wonderland's heights seem like nothing…at least in Wonderland he knew the ground was stable. "Are you? You know, with your…heights thing?"

"Nah not really, I know these things are safe." As if to prove so, Alice banged on the side of their cart.

"Uh huh," said Hatter. He really wished he believed in the safety of this thing as much as Alice seemed to.

With a sharp clanking sound, the roller coaster cart began to move, chugging slowly up the track. Hatter gripped the safety bar as tight as he knew how. "Alice, you're sure this is safe?" he squeaked.

"Of course," Alice laughed. She squeezed his hand. "I thought you weren't scared!"

The cart had finally reached the top, and for a moment it seemed to teeter on the edge. Then with an angry whoosh, it took off, dropping vertically, Alice and Hatter screaming at the top of their lungs.

The cart took a sharp turn and Hatter reached up to touch his head…to realize his hat was gone! He spun around in time to see his hat fluttering down to the ground, far below them.

"OI! MY HAT!"

"No, Hatter, you can't get off the roller coaster while it's going!"

"But my hat," he wailed. "That was my fav'rite one!"

They hastily climbed out of their seats once it was over. "That was insane, huh?" said Alice. "I love roller coasters!"

"Yeah, sure, it was great!" Hatter said with fake enthusiasm.

He right then decided that he'd rather be chased by a Jabberwocky than get on a roller coaster again…at least Jabberwockies didn't try to steal his hat!


	5. Consulting the Caterpillar

The last time Jack had been in this room, he'd been with…with the girl he was really attempting to forget about. He had kept his mind off it the entire time as he and Duchess made their way to the Hospital of Dreams, but now that they were here, on the third floor in Caterpillar's residing, it was impossible not to think of Alice.

But luckily, at the moment there were things to distract him from thoughts of her. Like, for instance, how they were going to explain to the man in front of them what they were proposing to do.

Duchess opened her mouth to speak, but before she could begin, Caterpillar's words drifted across the pool, accompanied by the distinct aroma of smoke and chlorine. "Ah, finally here, I see. I was wondering when you'd arrive."

Duchess gaped at Jack, startled by the man's uncanny knowledge.

Jack merely shrugged, unfazed. He'd dealt with Caterpillar enough in the past to grow used to the way the strange man seemed to know everything going on in Wonderland before any of its other inhabitants did.

"So I take it you understand our situation, Caterpillar, do you know what we should do?" Jack asked.

Caterpillar scrutinized the prince, the eyes behind the emerald glasses fixed carefully on Jack's. The minutes stretched on, and at last he spoke.

"Anarchy will not bode well in Wonderland, but I take it you already realized that. After all your work with the Resistance, I never thought that if it came to this, that the position of king would suit you. Frankly, I'm surprised this epiphany of yours didn't come sooner." He paused and sucked on his pipe. "Do you and Duchess ever intend to return here?"

Duchess glanced at Jack. "We're…not entirely certain where we stand on that as of yet," said Jack smoothly. "But the most important matter now is who will take control of the kingdom."

"Ah," said Caterpillar slowly. He drew another breath on the pipe. "Ah, yes, yes of course.'

Jack shifted impatiently. Caterpillar was certainly the wisest in Wonderland, but in Jack's opinion, he was almost like a spider in his ways. He seemed to enjoy twisting the people who consulted him into sticky webs of confusing metaphors and nonsensical thoughts that only he seemed to understand, entangling them into a sense of dizzying perplexity.

Jack liked when everything was clear and concise. He often wondered if Caterpillar's bizarre mannerisms had anything to do with all the fumes he frequently inhaled. God knew what those were concocted of.

"All lined up now…In play, I suppose, is how it'll stay, for longer than expected…But time will tell…" Caterpillar was muttering now, his eyes feverishly fixed on the water beneath the boat he rested in. It almost seemed as though he'd forgotten about his two visitors.

Duchess nudged Jack. "Do you think we should…come back later?"

Jack frowned. "I…"

At that instant, Caterpillar's head jerked up. "You must look to the warring ladies of fire and ice, for they have in them the power to rule, and the qualities of Wonderland. They make eternal war upon each other, an incessant clash of wills and power to prove who is worthy of the White Castle. Reward the winner of their long duel the seat of power and the ring of wonder, and you will have what you require."

Jack and Duchess stared at Caterpillar.

"But surely you can't mean…" Jack said hesitantly.

"Indeed I do," said Caterpillar firmly. "This has gone on long enough. The time has come for new endings and beginnings; and this is where you must start. Make this the game to end all games."

With that, he went back to his pipe.

Duchess and Jack stood there in silence, but Caterpillar did not speak again. After a minute or two, Jack turned and began to walk back through the Hospital of Dreams.

Duchess followed close behind, still struggling to understand all that had just been said. "You seemed to know well enough what he meant, Jack. A war between fire and ice? I've never heard of any such thing."

Jack stopped and turned to her. "It's because he was referring to it in his own cryptic way," he said quietly. "He meant the Vale of the New Order, of course."

Duchess could only stare at him. "The province of the Red and White Queens."

Jack nodded. "Naturally. So that's where we must go."

"Those two may not be the best choice," said Duchess thinly.

"I agree," Jack said. He rubbed his forehead. "But Caterpillar thinks they would be, and it is prudent to follow his word."

He began to walk again, Duchess at his side. "And how do you propose we get there?" asked Duchess. "It's _VERY_ far away."

Jack laughed. "By flamingo, of course."


	6. The Red and White Queens

"You're not going to win, you know," the Red Queen hissed as she thrust forward with her sword. The White Queen parried the blow and struck back.

"My dear rival, what could possibly give you that notion?" The White Queen spoke calmly and smoothly, as if she were having a polite dinner conversation, not lunging at her foe.

The ease in which the opposing queen evaded Red's blows only made her more riled. The Red Queen pressed forward, forcing White to give up her ground. "It's not possible for someone to succeed every time," she said as the swords clashed. "There will be a day when they slip up, make the mistake that changes the course."

"Ah, there is some truth in your words," said White, sidestepping Red's blade. "But it does not apply to this." She turned quickly and slashed her sword through the air, aiming for the Red Queen's heart-but it was deflected.

"That's what _you_ think," snarled the Red Queen. She drove the sword toward White's head-blocked. Annoyed with her failure and impatient to win, her emotions got the better of her, and she lunged.

Before she could blink, Red was on the ground. The point of White's sword trailed down her forehead, over her nose, carving a fine line through the skin. It came to rest on her throat.

"I would not win every time, if it were not for the brash choices you make," said the White Queen softly. "Keep that in mind next time before you make any foolhardy decisions that cost you the game. We are evenly matched, but you tend to rule with your heart, I with my mind. This can serve you well, but you have yet to learn to use it that way." She lifted her blade. "I have a king to checkmate." Then she was gone.

The Red Queen lay there as warm blood trickled down her face, anger boiling in her soul.

The Chess Games were an ancient tradition and had been going on for many years. There didn't have to be a specific location for them. In fact, in older times the Games had simply taken place all over Wonderland.

But when the Queen of Hearts came to power, she felt that that it was too violent for her people to witness or participate in.

Therefore, the Chess Games had been forced to relocate into a distant, abandoned part of Wonderland, far away from the Tea Shoppe and the palace, even beyond the woods the Jabberwocky resided in.

The people who were upset with the way the Queen of Hearts had changed Wonderland gradually migrated to this region, and a new way of living, free from her power, began. Over time the region of the Chess Games adopted the title the Vale of the New Order.

The Red and White Queens' intentions in the Games weren't to kill each other, but to win. If death to the opposite queen was the only way to triumph, then so be it. But they never did much more to each other than raise a little blood.

And lately, the White Queen had always been victorious. It was always the Red Queen's thoughtlessness that brought her to the same spot, down on the dirt, bruised and bloodied.

She sat up and rubbed her face. Her fingers came away red and sticky. This only made her angrier. "Damn her," the Red Queen muttered. "This will be the last time…the last time this happens."

The White Queen smiled when she saw the Red King. He was asleep under a tree. How easy could this get?

She dismounted and leaned over him. Her long silver-blond hair swung down from her face, tickling his nose. He started and blinked up at her in alarm.

"What a choice time for a nap," the White Queen drawled. She could end this now, but taking her time was always fun.

"You're fooled easily," said the Red King, smiling.

A pawn sprung up from behind the White Queen, sword in hand. She spun around, her own sword raised, ready to fight, and…

"Am I interrupting anything?" The Queen of Hearts' offspring stood before them, a tall blond girl beside him.

The White Queen and the pawn lowered their weapons, as the Red King stood up behind them.

"Being the son of the ruler of Wonderland, you should know that the Chess Games are not something to barge in upon at your convenience," said White coolly.

"Yes, I know, and my sincere apologies, but this is urgent."

"Is it your mother who's sent you here?" asked the queen. She traced circles in the dirt with the tip of her blade, rubbing the crimson tinge into the ground.

"My mother is no longer the queen of Wonderland. She was removed from that position a year ago. I came here because we are in need of a new ruler. You and the Red Queen are suitable candidates, if you choose to be so." Jack's tone was careful, the words almost rehearsed.

"I'm honored to be given that opportunity, Prince," said the White Queen, more respectfully now that she knew he was not here because of the former tyrant.

She wondered vaguely what had caused the Queen of Hearts' removal; because of its distance from the rest of Wonderland, the news had never travelled into the Vale of the New Order.

"Is your current game almost over?" Jack asked.

"It was about to be," said White, her voice as smooth as an undisturbed lake. "Until your…disruption."

"Then let us leave you to it," said Jack, bowing low. "Whosoever wins the next Game, be it you or the Red Queen, shall be Queen of Wonderland."

"Shall I relay your message to the Red Queen?" White questioned, flicking a strand of hair from her eyes.

The icy sheen on her voice made Jack wonder if she would twist his words somehow. "I'll take care of that myself, thank you," he said. There was just something about her that gave him the creeps.

"As you wish, Prince Heart," said the White Queen with a curtsy. "May we continue?"

Jack nodded stiffly. "Of course."

White swiftly whacked the pawn with the flat side of her blade, knocking him unconscious.

She whirled around, grabbed the Red King by the collar, and slammed him down onto the ground, atop him in a suggestive position. "Check. Mate."

"Let's go," Jack said to Duchess, pulling her along beside him.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"I'm seriously questioning Caterpillar's sanity."


	7. A Visit to the White Rabbit

A hooded figure strode up to the doors of the White Rabbit Agency, its quick steps ringing out on the ground. The figure pulled at the handle but it was locked. The man grumbled under his breath and rapped twice on the door. A few minutes later, the door swung open.

"Took you bunnies bloody well long enough," he said with a smirk to the brown-suited agent who stood before him.

"If you wish to speak to the boss, you'll need to learn some better manners than that," said Brown Suit, glaring.

"My apologies, Rrrrabbit. Now if you'll let me speak to your head cottontail-I mean agent?"

The agent bit back a snarling retort and inclined his head sharply. "This way." He spun on his heel and quick-marched into the gloom. The man in the hood had quite a time keeping up, and was more than relieved when the agent came to a stop at the end of one of the many long hallways. Before them stood a large fancy door covered in warped glass.

"There's a guest here to see you," called Brown Suit, glancing stiffly at the figure beside him.

"Ah, yes, I ve been expecting this one," came a low voice from inside. "Send him in."

The Brown Suit pressed his finger to the curiously-shaped lock beneath the door knob. It looked like a clock, but with three hands rather than two. The little hands began to spin in synchronization until they all pointed up. The door opened with a click.

The visitor stepped slowly into the room, lowering his hood.

So this was where the head honcho of the White Rabbit Agency resided. It was a simple room, white walls and white tiled floor, with a large White Rabbit insignia engraved on one wall. Large off-white filing cabinets pressed against each wall, forming a rectangle. And within the rectangle, the heart of the room itself, was a long grayish marble desk with a tall white chair behind it.

The chair slowly swiveled around to reveal the Ten of Clubs. His former long black cloaks had been replaced with white ones, but the trademark black hat of the clubs still remained atop his head.

The visitor's mouth dropped open. "You? I thought you d-"

"Died when the Alice Oyster and that hat-wearing traitor made Hearts Casino fall? Crushed to bits along with the King and Queen of Hearts? Really, I thought you'd have more faith in me, old friend. Don't think I've forgotten about you, I know we ended up on opposite sides during the war against the Hearts regime but now it's all done and through. And when it ended, when I realized my former queen had in fact murdered the Rabbit who ran this agency, well it didn't take too long for me to step in and convince them how they desperately required my services." He grinned.

Then the smile melted into a stony expression. "Now what is it you want? I know you would only come here for your own selfish needs." He folded his hands in his lap and looked up at the man through icy eyes.

Ten of Clubs sounded so different, the visitor noted. Like a well-oiled machine, greasy and slick as one of the tea hagglers that used to roam the streets. Ten had always been happy with a simpler life, taking the Queen s orders and helping with duties around the palace. Apparently the need for power had changed him as well.

"You know me too well," replied the guest. "So what is it your little sham of a company can offer me?"

"Sham?" said Ten softly. He lifted a cup off his desk and took a deep sip of whatever was inside.

"Well, what use is a White Rabbit Agency, a secret organization designed specifically for wreeenching those scrumptious little Oysters out of their grubby little hiding spots, when that nasty little Jack Heart has forbid the tea and the use of Oysters all together?"

Ten of Clubs turned the little teacup slowly around in his fingers. "Oh surely you've learned this by now. Just because someone comes to you with a proposal doesn't mean you have to agree, does it?"

The visitor distinctly remembered, a year ago, a scene just as Ten described. It hadn't ended peacefully. "So you're still running the business then?"

Ten gazed coldly at him. "I see what your purpose is now. You're an addict, aren't you, just like all the other poor damned souls who come up to the door, begging to know if the White Rabbit is still making trips to the other side. Alice and her little companion thought they would fix everything. Instead, they only caused more problems."

"An emotion-hungry addict with mush for brains? Never in my life. But I do need some tea for someone else."

"For whom, your alter ego?" Ten set the cup down with a sharp clink.

"No. For the Red Queen."

Ten stared at him and did not say anything, so the guest continued.

"Just think about it! I ve been informed that Jack Heart is running away with that blond tart, and he's told the Queens that the winner of the next chess game will be the new Queen of Wonderland. Imagine it! Red's always been the weakest link, everyone knows that. I'll befriend her, and give her advice, and unbeknownst to her, slip her some emotion, making her stronger than ever for the final match, and then once she is crowned supreme Queen she'll be so grateful for my help that I will be the new King. And-"

The Ten of Clubs cut off the grand speech. "And what's in it for me? What do I get for all my troubles of fetching Oysters for you and your greedy plans?"

"Well you'll have more power than ever before, I m certain I can convince her to legalize tea and Oysters again, you ll just have to wait and see."

"Very well, Dodo, I trust you are still a man of your word. I happen to have a few crates of emotion at the moment but it s all we've managed to get our hands on for now, what with the draining lab headquarters destroyed last year. If this plan of yours fails you will be sorry." He stood and clapped his hands.

Immediately two gray-suited agents hurried into the room and wrapped up two crates for Dodo. "Thank you, gentlemen," he said with a slimy grin, clutching them tightly, "and you, Ten." The agents escorted him out.

As the door slammed shut, the Ten of Clubs tapped on the side of his ear.

"Did the bird take the bait, Ten?" said a tinny voice from the earpiece.

"Yes, he did not seem suspicious at all, Master Rabbit. He really thought I was the one saying all that!"

"Good, good, you're playing your part very well. I'm very curious to see what will happen next."


End file.
